dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Live
Dragonball Z Live Trilogy This a is live Dragonball series made by Sonicballer Productions(Sonicballer8888 on Youtube). This series takes place 1000 years after the original Dragonball manga series by Akira Toriyama. Dragonball Z Live: Reborn The story begins when two Saiyans named Gohen, and Gotat are sparring. Meanwhile, the evil Saiyan Vangeta was on his way to Earth to destroy all life on the planet. When Vangeta landed, he proceeded to blowing things up. Gohen and Gotat weren't far away, so Gohen could sense Vangeta's presence. So Gohen told Gotat to stay put, and he flew off to where Vangeta was. Then, the two Saiyans engaged in an epic battle for the fate of the Earth, Unfortunately, Vangeta had the advantage and he started beating Gohen easily. Gohen was no match for him. Just before Gohen was finished, Gotat dashed into the scene! Gotat started beating up Vangeta, and they were almost equally matched! But, Gohen could tell that Vangeta was hiding something, so he told Gotat to stop fighting, and end the fight and distract Vangeta. That way, Gohen could gather energy for a Spirit Bomb. When the Spirit Bomb was finished, he shot it at Vangeta, and then Gohen finished the Spirit Bomb, and Vangeta was gone.....but so was Gotat. Suddenly, Vangeta appeared with Gotat, and he killed him..... Gohen couldn't take it. So... Gohen transformed into a SUPER SAIYAN. Then the tables were turned, Vangeta was nothing compared to Super Saiyan Gohen, and he didn't stand a chance. So, Vangeta had no other choice than to unleash his full power Galick Gun, and Gohen unleashed a one handed Super Kamehameha. The final beam struggle took place. Then Gohen used his full power and seemingly killed Vangeta... Later Gotat was revived with the Dragonballs...BUT, Vangeta was still alive... Dragonball Z Live 2: Revenge The sequel to Dragonball Z Live: Reborn. One year after the last battle. Vangeta decided that it's time for revenge on Gohen, for causing him so much misery. Vangeta will stop at nothing to find Gohen, finish the battle, and destroy all life on Earth. . Now, Gohen and Gotat will join forces again, and finish the battle they started. Greater powers will be revealed. NOW PLAYING. Sonicballer Productions All of these Dragonball Z Live movies were created by Sonicballer Productions AKA Sonicballer8888 AKA Ben. He creates many other videos which can be found on Youtube and Vimeo. He creates commercial spoofs, music video spoofs, Fan Dubs of Dragonball Z, animations, and soon to be many more. Ben is 14, and a developing filmmaker. Sonicballer Productions has many talented actors such as: Matt who plays Gotat in the Dragonball Z Live series, and other roles. Vanwright who plays Vangeta in the Dragonball Z Live series. Ben himself, who plays Gohen in the Dragonball Z Live series. And last, but not least, Anna who has played many small roles in Sonicballer's movies. (Find them on Youtube!) Recent news -August 25, 2008 - December 23, 2008. Sonicballer got a new software because the old one crashed. But then the new one crashed as well, so he's goin back to the old one. As such, no one knows when the new movie will be out. I'll keep you posted though! -January 2, 2009. 8:14 PM(US Central Time). Sonicballer found the solution to the crashing of his softwares. It was the video codecs. He was using WMV and DivX, when he should have been using a photo-based codec, like M-JPEG. So sonicballer converted his videos to the M-JPEG codec and the movie is done. He is rendering the new movie: "Dragonball Z Live 2: Revenge" and it should be on youtube by tommorow. -Janurary 5,2009. 5:07 PM(US Western Time). Sonicballer's movie is ONLINE!!!! Click on the links at the bottom. ENJOY IT! Trivia *Ironically, Gohen's Super Sayain transformation is similar to Goku's. It was triggered against an enemy who killed someone they cared about (Gotat and Krillin respectively) who were both blown up, which triggered the rage needed to transform. External links Sonicballer Productions' Official website: http://www.sonicballerproductions.piczo.com Sonicballer8888's Youtube page: http://www.youtube.com/sonicballer8888 Sonicballer8888 on Vimeo(HD Videos): http://www.vimeo.com/user557627 Dragonball Z Live: Reborn: Part 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jiKIq53Nn0I Part 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3S9ihUPMgLE Dragonball Z Live 2: Revenge(Trailer): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nIflurZ6qig Dragonball Z Live 2: Revenge(New Trailer): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OeGjFJ7x1OM Dragonball Z Live 2: Revenge Part 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OpJsn_vrnA0 Part 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zm40V6fxSh4 Part 3: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpmzHKc_3FY Part 4: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YiT-m9sgeU4 Do NOT delete Darknesslover5000 23:42, 26 September 2008 (UTC)